gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:66.90.101.97
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Tyrion Lannister page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 20:11, April 18, 2012 Tysha Even in Tyrion's story, he doesn't make it sound like Tysha seemed like she enjoyed what was happening. Massive book spoilers: As it turns out, Tysha was indeed a wheelwright's daughter and not a prostitute. Jaime did not invent the whole thing. Lord Tywin was so unfuriated that his son eloped with and married a commoner, besmirching the family name, that what followed was a horrifically brutal reprisal against Tyrion. Given that it wasn't a setup, Tysha wasn't simply acting when she married Tyrion but fully meant her vows; granted they had to bribe a drunken priest, but technically and emotionally Tysha was indeed Tyrion's real wife. Threatening Tysha with death, he forced her to lie to Tyrion and say she was a prostitute, as well as have all of his guards gang-rape her in front of him -- though "rape" is a facile term here, given that she gave no resistance because Tywin threatened to kill her if she did. He also severely threatened Jaime to lie to Tyrion about what happened and to claim it was a setup. This is one of the reasons (though not the only one) that Jaime is the only member of his family who treats Tyrion like his own flesh and blood and a real brother; he feels guilt-ridden and disgusted with what Tywin did (having his guards gang-rape his own son's wife for daring to marry a commoner, and forcing him to watch) and ever since tried to look out for Tyrion whenever possible. Tywin's actions are strongly shaped by the actions of his own father, Tytos Lannister, who actually brought his mistress to court and was a laughingstock; Tywin had to single-handedly rebuild the family name as a young man. The problem is that this deeply engrained the notion into Tywin's head that all situations in which a noble marries a commoner, must be because he's a lustful moron who became infatuated with a prostitute the way his own father did. To Tywin, all commoners who marry nobles are assuredly whores, no matter what the other circumstances; i.e. even when confronted with the revelation that Tysha was not a whore and that's a lie he invented, Tywin insists on still saying that she was. That's just how his mind works. --The Dragon Demands 22:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC)